1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method of a mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a device that directly inputs data or a command through a screen without using a key board. When a user's hand or an object (e.g., a stylus) comes in contact with a particular character appearing on the screen or a particular position, the corresponding position is sensed and a predetermined program is executed.
The touch screen is fabricated by attaching a touch panel on a screen of a general monitor, and in the touch panel, infrared rays flow horizontally and vertically on the screen to generate numerous infrared square lattices. When the user touches the screen with the stylus or a finger, the touch is sensed through the infrared lattices and the corresponding position is recognized.
Thus, when the user touches a character or a figure outputted (displayed) on the touch screen, position information of the touched portion is transferred to a controller, and the controller recognizes the user's selection according to the position information and performs a relevant operation or function. By mounting the touch screen on the terminal, required information can be more easily and quickly provided to the user.
In view of such user convenience, touch screens are implemented in terminal devices (that provide guidance or announcements) in crowded public areas such as subways, department stores, banks, etc., or implemented in terminal devices for sale to be used by consumers. In addition, the touch screen is utilized as a display of a mobile terminal, such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) or a cellular phone.
However, because the mobile terminal is small and a considerable portion of its body is occupied by a keypad, a space for mounting a display device is limited.
Thus, in order to satisfy the user's demand for a larger screen, terminal manufacturers have manufactured mobile terminals such that the keypad is operated by software, omitting hardware, on the touch screen. In this case, however, the use of the large display device is not much effective, and execution of a terminal function or menus is complicated, causing user inconvenience.